Bruja Ardiente
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Advertencia: Lime] Sus labios atacaban mi cuello como si fuera un chupasangre hambriento; pero no lo era, él era humano. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Bruja ardiente.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Erótico, sobrenatural.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, OoC, PoV, Lime fuerte y lenguaje fuerte.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Karin & Sasuke Uchiha.

**Extensión:** Viñeta/ 1042 palabras.

**Nota:** Narrada desde el PoV de Karin.

**Resumen:** Sus labios atacaban mi cuello como si fuera un chupasangre hambriento; pero no lo era, él era humano.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí y en MSS.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**La bruja ardiente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta sensación que estoy teniendo ahora, nunca la había tenido con ningún ser. Los humanos tienen esta cualidad de hacer de las caricias hasta algo placentero. Quién me iba a decir a mí, que yo, una de las brujas más poderosas de la zona, estaría haciendo esto con un simple humano. Pero este humano tenía algo especial: su alma era oscura. Mucho más oscura que la de un humano normal, demasiado fría, demasiado sombría para que alguien de su raza la pudiera soportar. Él era distinto, no era alguien común, y eso fue lo que me hizo plantarme delante de él, como una mortal disfrazada de bruja en el día de Halloween, para poder acercarme más a lo que creía que era una criatura francamente misteriosa. Algo me había llamado la atención en su esencia vital, mi sexto sentido me decía que su vida había sido muy dura.

Y al final, después de varias horas, hemos acabado aquí. En un cobertizo, más grande o más pequeño, del cementerio sin la mayoría de nuestros ropajes. Y no puedo evitar pararme a pensar que esta misma mañana mi hermano, Sasori, me tuvo que insistir e insistir hasta que por fin consiguió convencerme para bajar a esta triste y aburrida aldea. Y, mira por dónde, no había sido para nada aburrido… Ya le daría las gracias, ahora estaba pensando en cosas _muy _distintas, como la que tengo en frente, por ejemplo.

Tampoco me importaba si no sabía nada de él o que no fuera de mi especie. Lo único que me importaba ahora eran que todo este deseo tenía que saciarse de alguna manera, y era estando así con él. Tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que me había provocado.

Sentía una de sus manos recorrer mi vientre desnudo, mientras la otra estaba sujetándome por el trasero fuertemente, y sus labios devoraban mi cuello como si él fuera un chupasangre hambriento. Dios…, qué sensación más electrizante me proporcionaba todo aquello que me hacía. Sus labios jugaban con la piel de mi cuello con gran fogosidad, como si nunca se saciara, y yo no quería que lo hicieran, sus labios sobre mi cuello me proporcionaban una de las mejores sensaciones que había podido experimentar. Se me ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que siento esa experta lengua recorrer toda mi piel como si fuera un helado, cada vez que lo hacía me sacaba un jadeo considerable.

Una de sus manos fue bajando por mi vientre hasta mi falda color rojo fuerte, la fue subiendo para acariciarme la pierna y los muslos. En sus manos se notaba el deseo, el deseo por notar que esas molestas prendas desaparecieran de su vista y le dejaran ver esa zona que me volvía loca. Mientras, sus besos y lambetadas fueron bajando hasta el escote de sujetador. Su mano libre caminó por mi espalda hasta el cierre del rojizo sujetador para que, rápidamente, lo viera en una de las esquinas del cobertizo dejando ver mis pechos.

—_Humano_, ¿sabes que si sacas una foto dura más? —le pregunté mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

—Deja de llamarme humano, tengo nombre, cosa que deberías haberme preguntado antes de llegar a _esto_ —ordenó parando sus caricias y besos para mirarme a los ojos, aunque nosotros seguíamos sin separarnos. Sentía como mi pecho, ahora descubierto, chocaba con su torso desnudo al ritmo de mi respiración. Me miraba con unos ojos oscuros y negros, unos ojos que intimidarían a cualquier mujer en mi piel. Le gustaba torturar a las mujeres; se notaba. Vaya, con qué hombre me he metido. Bueno, esto me estaba excitando demasiado como para sentirme intimidada. Y no soy como las demás, a mí las personas así no me dan miedo, al contrario, me causan curiosidad.

—Dime tu nombre… y dejaré de llamarte así. —Moví mis caderas hacía él haciendo que los dos sintiéramos un leve roce que en un segundo recorrió nuestros cuerpos dándonos un pequeños escalofrío.

Yo, con mi mano derecha, jugueteaba con sus pelos color azabache esperando una respuesta. El mortal sonrió contra la tez blanca de mi cuello y contestó:

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha —se presentó con una voz ronca que yo amaba en los hombres. Son… sexys.

Su lengua me dibujó el contorno de mis labios antes de que posicionara su boca en mi oído para después morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. Y con la voz que me había hablado antes, susurró:

—¿Crees poder recordarlo, brujita disfrazada? ¿No se suponía que las brujas deberían se viejas y feas? Además, ¿desde cuándo tienen el pelo rojo? —Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Me había descubierto? Pero si soy la mejor en disfrazarme. ¿Cómo era posible?

Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que este humano había conseguido averiguar que yo no era de su especie, sino de otra completamente diferente. Interesante, muy interesante. Ciertamente, en las historietas de los seres terrenales las brujas no somos ni jóvenes, ni tenemos el pelo negro. Ay, qué inocentes son.

—No creas en esos estereotipos, Sasuke querido, te podrías sorprender. No todo es como lo cuentan vuestras estúpidas leyendas, no somos como nos pintáis, ya ves, yo soy mucho más hermosa que esas brujas vuestras aún con mi color pelirrojo. Y no me llames brujita, llámame Karin —le susurré. Se notaba la lujuria en mi voz, este humano había sacado un lado de mí que casi nadie había podido sacar.

Me mordió mi labio inferior con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Muy bien, Karin, brujita ardiente. Entonces quiero saber cómo eres, para tenerlo en cuenta el próximo Halloween.

—¿Brujita ardiente? —Me relamí los labios con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Lo dices por mi pelo?

—No sólo por eso... Por más cosas también. —Vaya indirecta más directa. Volvió a la tarea de la que se estaba encomendando antes de esta pequeña conversación. Y el fuego en nosotros se volvió a despertar, y era mucho más ardiente que antes. Esta conversación se nos había hecho muy larga, y la lujuria de nuestros cuerpos nos estaba consumiendo.

Ay, Dios, definitivamente, si la cosa estaba así, volvería todos los años por Halloween a esta villa sólo por pasar una noche como ésta. A partir de ahora, en cada Halloween vendría. Lo prometo, seré la bruja ardiente de este día, _su_ bruja ardiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Bueno, hasta aquí mi aporte para el SasuKarin. Amo esta pareja, aunque soy fiel al SasuSaku esta pareja me puede **xD** Es demasiado pasional y sexy para que pase desapercivida por moi **(?** Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica ya sabeis. Gracias por leer.


End file.
